Qurupeco
Description Qurupeco is a Bird Wyvern first featured in Monster Hunter 3, and subsequently appearing in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, and Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. It has a collapsible trumpet-like crest, a large inflatable red vocal sac, and a flat fan-like tail that turns red when it is enraged and bright green when fatigued. It uses its masterful vocal mimicry abilities to summon aid from various monsters, as well as healing them and boosting their abilities. The Qurupeco's soft crest, and throat sac makes the Qurupeco a very delicate monster. Qurupeco's beak and flint-like wingtips can be broken for additional rewards at the end of the quest, such as a Flintstone and Strange Beak. When its vocal sac is inflated, it is susceptible to loud noises, much like the Yian Kut-Ku. This makes Sonic Bombs or objects that cause explosions effective at stopping some of its abilities. This leaves the interrupted Qurupeco disoriented for a moment, and causes it to drop an item. Habitat Range Deserted Island, Misty Peaks, and Sandy Plains. Being a tropical Bird Wyvern, it does not inhabit areas of extreme heat, or extreme cold even though they can stand the extreme heat and cold of the Sandy Plains at day and night. Its subspecies however, can be seen living in the Volcano. Ecological Niche Qurupeco live very causual lives, as they face very little danger in any of their chosen habitats. They enjoy fishing, and scavenging. They use their long beaks to snap up their prey. Qurupeco are very similar to herons, and egrets with this feeding behavior. Much like Yian Kut-Ku, Qurupeco is low on the food chain. It possibly competes with the Great Jaggi for food. They serve as nourishment for bigger predators like Rathalos, Rathian, Tigrex, and Deviljho. Qurupeco can even be preyed upon by large aquatic predators like Lagiacrus, Gobul, or Plesioth while fishing. Biological Adaptations Qurupeco survive very well, despite having only mediocre camouflage. This is likely because they are much faster than larger wyverns, and most definitely because they can mimic the calls of the most fearsome predators. Because of this skill, Qurupecos face very little threat from smaller monsters, and can usually escape from larger monsters. They have also developed flint-like growths on their wings, which they slam together to ignite their combustible mucous. The Qurupeco rarely faces danger in their lives as they can escape quickly by imitating the call of larger wyverns to scare smaller predators like Jaggi. However, this can backfire if the larger monster attacks the Qurupeco itself. Qurupeco have the peculiar ability to relieve the pain of monsters they call, and themselves. They can also bring monsters they call into a state of rage. It is unknown how they are able to do this, although current theories suggest that the Qurupeco's cries while it dances may be capable of accelerating the metabolism of whatever hears it. Since Qurupeco usually lives in tropical places near bodies of water, they have developed webbed feet for catching fish easier. It is possible that Qurupeco can swim short distances, and dive underwater briefly to hunt fish similar to a duck or a seagull. Behavior Qurupecos enjoy having a wide range of habitats to live in. They usually are out forging for food. While looking for fish, Jaggi may steal the meal for itself, or for the kicks. When threatened, they are very cautious. They may either run or maybe investigate the threat. If the threat appears to be too difficult for them to handle, they will use their large throat and unique beak to call for any nearby wyverns. They will use the arrival of the monster as an opportunity to escape. When pursued and cornered, they will dance about wildly; spitting mucous and using their flints to burn their assailants. Although the Qurupeco's varied calls are often use defensively, their main purpose is to act as a form of communication with others of its kind, usually in conjunction with the dances it performs while it calls. The chicks have fully developed vocal organs from the time they hatch, which can be dangerous for them as they may unwittingly attract predators to them with their calls. Such problems are known to end with the parenting Qurupeco to scare off attackers with a larger monster's roar. Young Qurupeco have a tendency to fall off of high places as they dance, requiring their parents to use their tails as a cover to prevent lethal falls. It is said that Qurupeco may have the ability to mimic human sounds, to be more exact the cry of a baby or child. These could be attempts to get a predator to eat a human instead of itself. MORE COMING SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!